


Brothers, AMIRIGHT?

by denmarklovesnorway



Category: Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Other, basically I'm monkey, rated teen for fuck word
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-10 09:52:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17423648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denmarklovesnorway/pseuds/denmarklovesnorway
Summary: Brothers can be lovely. They can be understanding, supportive, and helpful, or they can be like Magnus, Lukas, and Erik.Magnus wants a quiet, homely life. Lukas doesn't want a permanent home. Erik doesn't know what he wants. Magnus's boyfriend is nothing short of an angel, but Lukas's boyfriend isn't actually his boyfriend. Erik doesn't know what he wants.They just want to live and be happy, but since when does the Hetalia fandom let any country be happy?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> this is still being written and edited blease be patient

“Maggie, be careful,” Hilda warned, watching her sons and their friends fight with foam swords. “You don’t want to hit David in the face.”

It was her day to babysit, which just so happened to be the boys’ favourite day of the week. Magnus, who has recently turned six, was excited to play with the Emmrich brothers, and had Hilda tell them all the stories she knew about Vikings. That’s what he was into these days, just Vikings. She read them a book about Norse mythology before bed, and all of his birthday presents had been Viking related. Hilda has requested people buy him books, but he got swords and dress up clothes instead. He was very much enjoying himself.

Lukas, just shy of three, was at the point where he only did things that Magnus did. If Magnus wasn't interested, neither was Lukas, and it was a blessing and a curse for Hilda. Fortunately, David Emmrich’s younger brother, Fritz, was Lukas’s age, so at least he wasn't in danger of getting hit with the swords as easily if he played with Fritz.

“It’s okay, Miss Hilda, I’m used to it,” David smacked his sword against Magnus’s, and sure enough, Magnus whapped the boy right in the face. David stopped, put his hands over his face, and started bawling. This, naturally, caused Fritz to cry, running over to his brother and pulling on his shirt, yelling to ask if he was okay. Lukas to start crying, after having been left alone, and Hilda stepped in.

“Magnus, I said don’t hit people in the face. Put your sword down and wait for me,” she scolded, picking David up to hold on her hip, “Dave, can I see? I have to make sure his sword didn't give you a cut! You might have a big scar!”

“No, Miss Hilda, it’s not sharp,” David sniffled and held his sword up. To demonstrate, he hit her in the shoulder, and she let out an exaggerated sigh of relief.

“Oh, thank the heavens! Your face isn't bleeding, good! I don’t know how angry your father would be, but I don’t want him to be angry. Scars are cool, so it’s okay, but your Papa isn't very happy when I send you home sad,” she set him down on the table, next to her closed book and cup of coffee.

“Papa won’t be angry, I’m okay,” David insisted, now eager to get back to playing, “Fritz hits me a lot of times.”

“No!” Fritz shouted, stomping his feet angrily, “No hitting!”

“You’re right, sweetheart, no hitting,” Hilda picked up Fritz next, holding him up above her face and kissing his forehead, “You’re okay, Fritz. David isn’t hurt, see?”

She held Fritz so he could see his older brother, who stopped crying just to look tough. David was like that. He always had to be tough, he always had to be the best. Fritz stopped crying after a few seconds, instead holding Hilda’s dress tightly in his hands.

Fritz was far more sensitive than David. He was very empathetic, and he’d cry whenever anyone else did. He cried when he was sad, when he was angry, sometimes when he got too excited. He was a good kid, so was David, they were just hard to handle some days. This wasn't one of those days, as much as it may seem.

“Do you want to go lay down, sweetheart?” She asked, swaying with him carefully, “Are you tired?” Fritz shook his head defiantly, and instead made a grabbing motion back towards the swords on the ground.

“No hitting,” she said as she set him down, very carefully, and picked up Lukas. He was still crying, now just happy to cling to his mother. He was terribly attached to her. He always had been, and as much as Hilda wanted him to grow independent, she loved how close he always had to be to her. It was comforting for them both.

“Maggie is mean,” Lukas mumbled, putting his head down against his mother’s chest. She could feel his tears getting her shirt wet. Lukas didn't like to cry, and always hid from it. He’d hide from Hilda sometimes, which was terrifying for her.

“He made a mistake, baby,” she soothed, rubbing his back. After swaying with him, she sat down in the rocking chair in the corner, where she could still see the other kids. “Magnus isn't mean, he didn't mean to hit David. Sometimes people make a mistake, and that’s okay.”

“I wanna go sleep,” Lukas sniffed, jerking his head to wipe his snot on Hilda's shoulder.

“It’s not time for your nap yet. If you go now, you won’t be able to eat lunch. Can you wait a little bit?” She rocked back and forth with him, playing with his hair, rubbing his back, humming a lullaby when she could. Lukas sniffled again, and then nodded.

“What’s lunch?” He asked, finally sitting up. He still looked distraught, letting his round face curve in obvious displeasure.

“I have corn dogs,” Hilda smiled, kissing Lukas’s nose. When he didn't react, she let him stand on her lap and started to tickle him, “You love corn dogs, Luke!”

“Mama, stop!” He laughed, giggling outrageously, the sound filling the room as he doubled over. He kept squirming, and after a second, Hilda set him back on the ground to let him run away.

Magnus approached his mother, sword in hand, and handed it to her. “I’m sorry, Mama,” he mumbled, “I didn’t want to hit Dave. I didn't mean to, Mama.”

“I know, baby,” Hilda took the sword, then picked Magnus up to carry, “You should apologise to David. When we do things we don't mean to, and we feel bad, we should always apologise. Thank you so much for apologising to me, Magnus. I’ll hold your sword while you go say sorry to David.”

Once he was set down, Magnus dutifully set off towards David. Hilda went back to the kitchen table, sat down, and watched. She trusted her boys. She watched Magnus put his hand against David’s face, and they talked, and then Magnus picked up the sword David had been using to give back to him. Instead of using the sword for anything, David came running over to give it to Hilda. He didn't say anything, and promptly went running back to Magnus.

“What are you going to play with next?” Hilda asked, and Magnus held up a box of blocks in response. “Okay, Maggie. I’m gonna start lunch, don’t do anything bad.”

Hilda knew her boys were going to do good things. They were smart, caring, kind, and if they were anything like her, they’d be strong, successful, and well-loved. She knew they’d be closer than close, and nothing would be able to split them apart. Brothers are funny like that. 


	2. Croatia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lukas has always wanted to travel, and he does. He goes to strange places, he writes about it, he spends a week at home, and he's off again. It's never been an issue, but Magnus has never really known before. 
> 
> See, Erik and Lukas had been lying to him for years, letting him believe Lukas just lived very independently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so it's not obvious bc i refuse to use fanon/canon names but here's all of the characters that are gonna be involved and their names! 
> 
> SCANDINAVIA: hilda forsberg (50 something)  
> SWEDEN: magnus forsberg (25)  
> FINLAND: tommi rinne (23)  
> DENMARK: mikeal lykke (23)  
> NORWAY: lukas forsberg (22)  
> ICELAND: erik forsberg (19)
> 
> PRUSSIA: david emmrich (26)  
> GERMANY: fritz emmrich (24)  
> FRANCE: hugo dumont (23)  
> NETHERLANDS: anton meyer (24)  
> BELGIUM: elizabeth meyer (20)

“You can’t just fucking— Lukas!” Magnus threw his hands down in annoyance, practically rolling back into his head. His brother, across the kitchen island from him, just laughed. 

“Really? You're a cold, silent piece of shit until I want to move out. That's really great, Magnus! I'll add this to the list of times you've been more than helpful,” Lukas hissed, but leaned back against the opposite counter. Carefully, he took his hair in his hands, behind his head, and used the hair tie on his wrist to tie up the longer parts of his hair. He was much calmer about this than Magnus was. 

“No, my god, Luke, you’re not just moving out. I’ve supported you moving out twice now— it’s the fact that you don’t just want to move, you want to stay away. Do you hate us or something? Croatia, really? The hell is in Croatia, Lukas?” Magnus took a deep breath, leaning against his forearms as they pressed against the cold granite counter. 

It wasn't the first time they’d had this fight. 

“I don't know what’s in Croatia, that’s why I’m going. I don't want to be cooped up here for the rest of my life, you know that. I want to travel, and live out of the back of my car, and I want to do things I care about,” Lukas, who had followed Magnus in quieting down, sat down on one of the bar stools. Their mother had made the set of them, and they were nice. They’d lasted for thirty years already; Lukas would miss the familiarity of home, but there were more pressing matters. 

The deep, dark wood stain matched the cabinets and the island’s base; it looked too clean to have been made by a fifty-something year old woman, but if you knew Hilda, it was obvious. Lukas sat up straight, and opened a leather-bound notebook that he always carried. 

“Look,” he mumbled, opening it and showing it to his brother, “I want to travel. I always have. I’m not going to ask for your permission, and I’m not gonna ask Mom. I’m gonna go. My plane is in a few days, and I’m gonna have fun.” 

Magnus stared at the pages, which seemed like a scrapbook. Itineraries were scribbled out in Lukas’s scrawl, as well as budgets, his thoughts on the area, and there were multiple pictures that Luke had taken. It was obvious that he was passionate about documenting his two cents on everything. 

“What about Erik? You’re leaving him here?” Magnus turned the page, now looking at his little brother’s adventures in Mexico. The largest section on the second page was a passage about how he was nearly kidnapped, which was unsettling, to say the least. 

“He doesn't care. I’ve been in and out of the house since he was a little kid, he’s used to it and he's better about it than you are, Magnus,” Lukas’s tired eyes fell on his book, and his knee started to bounce anxiously. 

He hated staying in once place. It wasn't worth it. There were so many things to see and do, people to meet, music to hear, and places to be. It wasn't fun for Lukas to just sit there and rot. He didn't want to be recognisable. He didn't want to stop to rest. He wanted to be on the move and stay on the move. Being an enigma was more fun anyway.

His foot, which was rested against a bar on the stool, slipped when a door was slammed. The pantry door. Erik poked his head out from around the corner, waving the hand that was holding an apple. 

“I was fifteen, Luke, that’s not very little. You thought you could live on your own at fifteen, remember?” He sat next to Lukas, dragged the notebook away from Magnus, and looked shortly at a few pages before closing the book. 

“Don’t eavesdrop, you little shit. Did you hear me? I’m leaving for Croatia in a few days,” Lukas’s voice was much softer talking to Erik. 

“Yeah, I heard. Have fun, man, bring me back another one of those little flags. I have three German flags, and I’ll vomit in your nice shoes if you get me another one,” he took a loud, crunching bite of his apple. “Oh, Mag; Tommi called the house phone, says he lost your number and could only remember the house number.”

“Why did Tommi— Erik, stop, you’re not going to argue with your brother? He’s being childish, and stupid, and he’s going to get himself hurt,” Magnus took the travel book back. 

Erik laughed, “What, you’re worried about Lukas? Get over it. It’s not my problem if he leaves. I only care about when he comes back.” 

“How come he’s allowed to check the answering machine and I’m not?” Lukas asked, a smile fighting its way onto his face. 

“Luk— no! Erik, stop taking messages and then deleting them, if Tommi called me, I want to hear it myself,” the eldest of them sighed, rubbing his temples as though his younger brothers were giving him migraines. In all honesty, they may have been. They were kind of terrible. Brothers could be beyond terrible, actually.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so this chapter has like 800 words but the other ones are gonna be much better and much longer


End file.
